


Art for the fic Game on

by Smarterinabsentia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smarterinabsentia/pseuds/Smarterinabsentia
Summary: Images created for the fic Game on by Morgana24.You can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994085/chapters/65892859A big thank you to Brinshannara for helping me embed the images.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	Art for the fic Game on

**Author's Note:**

> Images created for the fic Game on by Morgana24.
> 
> You can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994085/chapters/65892859
> 
> A big thank you to Brinshannara for helping me embed the images.


End file.
